


Abbraccio

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cacciatori. Sempre la stessa storia, pensano di essere più furbi, più intelligenti, più forti di una creatura vecchia di secoli.</i><br/>I due che lo stavano inseguendo erano particolarmente insistenti, tra l'altro. Kanda sbuffò, seccato. No, non aveva tempo da perdere con loro.<br/>Balzò sul tetto del palazzo adiacente, intenzionato a dileguarsi nella notte, quando realizzò che non era lui la preda. I cacciatori stavano trascinando fuori dalla finestra della villetta sottostante il corpo privo di sensi di qualcuno.<br/>[LAVIYU]<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbraccio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.  
> Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs” (lo so, è porno anche il titolo, se lo si interpreta in un certo modo).  
> Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate alla 'Bella e la Bestia'.

* * *

  
  


 

**Abbraccio**

 

_Cacciatori. Sempre la stessa storia, pensano di essere più furbi, più intelligenti, più forti di una creatura vecchia di secoli._

I due che lo stavano inseguendo erano particolarmente insistenti, tra l'altro. Kanda sbuffò, seccato. No, non aveva tempo da perdere con loro.

Balzò sul tetto del palazzo adiacente, intenzionato a dileguarsi nella notte, quando realizzò che non era lui la preda. I cacciatori stavano trascinando fuori dalla finestra della villetta sottostante il corpo privo di sensi di qualcuno.

Imprecò fra sé; non riusciva a distinguere chi fosse, finché gli davano le spalle e lo trascinavano a peso morto! Se si trattava di un fratello, doveva tentare di liberarlo prima che l'uccidessero...

Appena i due cacciatori si apprestarono a issare la vittima sulla carrozza che, a quanto pareva, li stava aspettando all'angolo della via, Kanda non poté credere ai suoi occhi: Lavi!

Non aveva senso, Lavi era un mezzo demone, come avevano potuto due cacciatori da strapazzo aver ragione di lui! E, per quale assurda ragione si era recato solo in quella zona della città?

Kanda restò nell'ombra, seguendoli passo passo a debita distanza. Una volta scoperto dove lo stessero portando avrebbe potuto valutare come riuscire a riprenderselo.

 _Dannazione a te, Lavi, mai una volta che tu sia prudente!_ Imprecò mentalmente.

Conosceva Lavi da che era bambino. Per quanto fosse pericoloso per uno della sua razza, aveva intrecciato con lui una profonda relazione appena divenuto adulto, rivelandogli persino della sua reale natura. Era convinto fosse stato a causa sua, che il giovane avesse stretto il patto con il demone che l'aveva reso ciò che era ora. Per vivere l'eternità insieme.

No, non avrebbe lasciato che due umani qualunque gli portassero via il compagno della vita!

D'improvviso, la carrozza svoltò in una via che conosceva molto, molto bene, dirigendosi verso un palazzo che conosceva anche meglio: ci viveva.

Quello, sì, era strano, e sospetto, e incomprensibile. Continuò a seguire i suoi bersagli senza farsi riconoscere e, una volta certo che entrassero proprio lì, tornò visibile e si apprestò a rientrare come d'abitudine. Se c'era un colpo di mano in corso, dovevano credere che lui non se sapesse niente.

Oltrepassato il giardino, Kanda salutò con un cenno del capo le sentinelle e continuò verso la sua meta, le stanze di Lavi. Non fece però in tempo nemmeno ad avvicinarvisi che Lavi in persona gli venne incontro.

Questo, addirittura, passava di livello per la definizione di _strano_. Lasciò che il mezzo demone lo baciasse senza fare domande, qualunque cosa ci fosse dietro, doveva scoprirla da solo. Sia che l'avessero in qualche modo ammaliato e ne stessero controllando la mente, sia che questo fosse un impostore. L'odore, tuttavia, corrispondeva.

– Di cattivo umore? – gli chiese Lavi, sentendolo riluttante.

– Abbastanza. – rispose, scostandosi da lui.

– Ti sentirai meglio appena avrai mangiato, vedrai. – Lavi gli sussurrò all'orecchio, poi ammiccò e gli sorrise. – Dopo vieni da me.

Annuì e finse d'incamminarsi verso il salone del cibo, dove radunavano la loro riserva di sangue fresco. Entrò e poi si dileguò attraverso un'uscita secondaria.

Conosceva ogni anfratto della villa, non gli ci sarebbe voluto molto a controllare le celle in cui venivano tenuti i prigionieri.

Apparentemente, era il suo giorno fortunato. C'era una certa agitazione attorno alla cella sotterranea più profonda e, a giudicare dal vociare concitato, si trattava del trasferimento di un prigioniero assai importante. Kanda si appiattì contro la parete; fossero stati vampiri come lui, avrebbero già sentito l'odore del suo sangue, ma erano demoni, quindi sarebbe stato uno scherzo per lui seguirli.

Riconobbe subito la stanza in cui conducevano il prigioniero: era una camera per gli ospiti. Come mai riceveva un trattamento così speciale? Se volevano liberarsi di lui e sostituirlo con un nuovo capo, potevano semplicemente ucciderlo.

Fortunatamente, la stanza in questione aveva un certo numero di passaggi segreti che la collegavano al resto della magione. Sapeva da dove intrufolarsi.

Sbirciò all'interno da una feritoia nella parete: nessuno. Lavi sembrava confuso e debole, drogato probabilmente. Sbloccò il fermo del passaggio segreto; il pannello cui era dietro si aprì e, ruotando su cardini nascosti, gli permise di entrare.

Fu subito accanto al giovane e lo scosse leggermente per le spalle.

– Lavi! – chiamò Kanda, sottovoce. – Cosa sta succedendo? Perché ti si sono rivoltati contro?

Gli occhi di lui si aprirono con lentezza e parve faticare a mettere a fuoco il proprio interlocutore, ma, appena vi riuscì, boccheggiò letteralmente per la sorpresa.

– Yuu? – mormorò, il tono di chi ha visto uno spettro. – Sei... davvero tu?

Sembrava lui, eppure non si comportava come avrebbe dovuto. L'odore di quel Lavi, poi, era in qualche modo diverso, più... umano. Non sapeva definirlo altrimenti.

– Certo che sono io, chi credevi che fosse? – sibilò, irritato.

– Sono passati tanti anni... mi dispiace, sai. – gli disse Lavi. – Io volevo stare con te; ma sono stato stupido.

Delirava. Kanda gli passò una mano sulla fronte: non sembrava scottare.

– Potrebbe entrare qualcuno da un momento all'altro, ti porto via. – gli disse, ma il giovane fece un cenno negativo con la testa.

– Lui ti troverebbe. Io gli servo. – alitò.

– Lui chi? – domandò Kanda, sinceramente preoccupato.

– La Bestia. L'altro me. – rispose Lavi, e quelle parole gli fecero avere tutta la sua attenzione. – Io... io ho convocato un demone, Yuu. Volevo l'immortalità, da trascorrere con te. Credevo fosse semplice; invece mi ha chiesto te, _te_ , in cambio, e io non potevo... Mio fratello, Deak, deve avermi seguito, si è fatto avanti e ha accettato il patto al mio posto... sacrificando me. Così, il demone ha avuto entrambi. Il corpo di mio fratello e anche te. Mi tiene prigioniero da quel giorno. Io sono... la sua ancora con questo mondo.

Kanda lo fissò, incredulo. L'indole di Lavi era sempre stata portata allo scherzo e alla teatralità esasperata, ma farsi beffe di lui in quel modo esulava un tantino dagli schemi.

Gli tastò la schiena: non aveva le ali! Subito, gli mise le mani fra i capelli, rossi come fuoco vivo. Non aveva nemmeno le corna! Dunque, per quanto fosse assurda, stava dicendo la verità...

Il suo corpo fu percorso da un fremito di disgusto. Esattamente a chi o meglio, a cosa, in quegli ultimi quattro anni, aveva permesso di possederlo?

Gli aveva detto di aver bevuto sangue di demone per acquisirne il potere, anche se si era rifiutato di spiegargli come l'avesse ottenuto. Gli aveva detto che, se restava con lui, avrebbe accolto anche la sua famiglia e nessun umano più li avrebbe perseguitati. Gli aveva giurato di amarlo.

Tutte menzogne.

– Non sapevo avessi un fratello gemello. – sussurrò in tono vuoto.

– Facevo del mio meglio perché non scoprisse che mi vedevo con un vampiro. Evidentemente, non sono stato molto bravo. – confessò Lavi, offrendo un sorriso autoironico per sdrammatizzare.

Rumori di passi in avvicinamento misero Kanda in allarme. Doveva andarsene subito o l'avrebbero colto in flagrante.

– Lavi – gli sussurrò, posandogli un bacio fugace sulle labbra – devo lasciarti, ma tornerò più tardi. Troverò una soluzione, te lo prometto.

In un lampo, svanì oltre la parete e questa si richiuse dietro di lui.

 

 

Lavi aveva detto di essere l'ancora di salvezza del demone, con la quale questo rimaneva nel loro mondo; ci doveva essere un modo per rompere quel legame. Un qualche libro di magia che descrivesse un incantesimo simile a quello che doveva aver usato Lavi.

Finora, però, tutti i libri che aveva consultato erano stati inutili; e la biblioteca magica della villa era davvero grande.

Forse, Lavi poteva darli qualche dettaglio in più, cose che non credeva rilevanti per lui potevano essere vitali. Quando arrivò, c'era qualcuno nella stanza e la sua voce era inconfondibile: la Bestia. Ora che sapeva cos'era, quel che aveva fatto, non riusciva più a chiamarlo con lo stesso nome di Lavi, anche se ne vestiva le sembianze.

– Eri quasi riuscito a farmela, ma ti ho ripreso – stava dicendo a Lavi – se non dovessi averti per forza vicino, ti farei rinchiudere in qualche luogo sperduto e getterei la chiave. – Lavi lo fissava con odio e quando la Bestia si chinò su di lui, gli sputò in faccia; gesto che gli costò un violento pugno al ventre. – Vedo che mantieni il tuo caratterino. – commentò poi la Bestia. – È un vero peccato che tu mi serva vivo. Posso, però, impedirti di nuocere in altri modi. La Catalessi ti piacerà.

Kanda si appoggiò al muro. Se fosse stato ancora vivo, il suo cuore ora starebbe battendo a mille: la Bestia stessa gli aveva fornito la soluzione!

Sbirciò con cautela nella stanza dalla stessa feritoia nella parete e, quando fu certo che Lavi fosse solo e nessuno si aggirasse nel corridoio, entrò.

Si avvicinò al grande letto a baldacchino e sedette accanto al giovane su di esso, chinandosi poi su di lui.

– Avresti dovuto dirmi cosa desideravi – gli sussurrò – potevo dartelo io.

Lavi si voltò, gli occhi sgranati per lo stupore, incontrando lo sguardo calmo di Kanda. Cosa gli stava proponendo?

– Yuu, tu, io... – farfugliò, confuso.

– Posso fare di te un vampiro, se lo vuoi.

Kanda lo fissava con tale intensità che si perse nei suoi occhi scuri; si girò su un fianco, sollevando il braccio per toccarlo, per toccare Yuu. I capelli nerissimi di lui gli ricadevano sopra come una cascata di pece; teneva un braccio appoggiato poco dietro la sua testa, accanto al cuscino che la sosteneva. Con l'altro avrebbe voluto toccargli il torace, ma non poteva. Lavi si strappò dal collo il crocefisso che gli avevano messo, probabilmente con quell'esatto scopo, e invitò di nuovo Yuu, afferrandolo per un gomito.

Kanda spostò il ginocchio per sostenergli la schiena e lo sovrastò, i canini appuntiti già in mostra, pronto per lui. Lavi gli sorrise appena e piegò l'altro braccio per scansarsi i capelli dalla fronte, lasciandolo ricadere mollemente sul cuscino.

– Sai che sono sempre stato pronto, a morire per te – gli disse e voltò la testa da un lato, offrendogli il collo nudo – fallo. Uccidimi, così che possa rinascere per te.

Kanda si abbassò su di lui e un lembo del mantello che indossava scivolò sulle sue gambe distese, coprendole in parte. Denti affilati gli penetrarono la pelle, strappandogli un gemito di dolore, allorché il sangue gli veniva succhiato via con foga.

Gemito che fu sufficiente perché ci fosse una pausa; Kanda si sollevò da lui un istante e un rivolo scarlatto colò dai fori che gli aveva lasciato sul collo.

– Vuoi che mi fermi? – chiese.

– No. Il mio sangue è tuo, Yuu. Bevilo fino all'ultima goccia.

Un invito cui Kanda non poteva resistere. Lo morse di nuovo, con impeto, assetato, eccitato, desideroso di possederlo.

S'interruppe e lo baciò, ne carezzò l'intero corpo e poi bevve ancora da lui, prima d'iniziare a spogliarlo. Lo baciò di nuovo, sulla bocca, ovunque, lo girò e lo prese, passionale e impetuoso.

Un altro sorso e sentì che Lavi iniziava a perdere conoscenza, vide che i suoi occhi si chiudevano: era quasi il momento.

Bevve ancora da lui, poi si preparò a incidersi un polso.

 

 

La Bestia si portò una mano al petto, piegandosi in due dal dolore. Una fitta improvvisa, una reazione inaspettata che sorprese tutti i suoi accoliti.

– Sta morendo! – gridò. – Il prigioniero sta morendo! Che avete fatto, inetti!

Arrancò verso la porta, cercando di raggiungere il luogo dove il suo prezioso possesso era tenuto, deciso a fare scempio del colpevole di un simile affronto.

Se fosse arrivato in tempo, i suoi poteri l'avrebbero salvato...

 

 

Kanda morse il suo stesso polso e l'accostò alle labbra di Lavi, carezzandogli i capelli scomposti.

– Bevi – disse piano, ripetendolo come una nenia – bevine più che puoi.

Gli posò un bacio fra i capelli e poi sul viso. Dopo qualche istante, percepì il movimento delle labbra di lui, che suggevano la sua linfa.

Kanda lo strinse forte, attendendo che il cuore gli si fermasse, per poi portarlo via con sé in un posto sicuro, in attesa della conclusione dell'Abbraccio (1).

La porta si spalancò e il volto sofferente della Bestia si mostrò in tutta la sua furia; gridò e cercò di precipitarsi verso il letto. Poi riconobbe la figura china su di esso.

– Tu! – latrò. – Come hai potuto tradirmi, Yuu?

– Io sono quello tradito – sibilò Kanda tra i denti, in risposta all'accusa ricevuta – non pronuncerai mai più il mio nome.

Sollevò il giovane dal letto, avvolto nel lenzuolo insanguinato, e la Bestia capì.

– Cosa hai fatto!? – strillò, percependo l'ultimo battito del cuore di Lavi che si spegneva.

Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo impietoso mentre si accasciava e svaniva, poi si avviò oltre la porta con il suo fardello in braccio. Doveva procurargli nutrimento per quando si sarebbe svegliato e sapeva esattamente dove.

Era spezzato. Il patto era spezzato. La Bestia era bandita di nuovo dal mondo e loro erano liberi.

Per l'eternità.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (1) L'Abbraccio rappresenta quello che per i mortali è la nascita, il momento in cui si introduce il vampiro alla sua futura non–vita.


End file.
